Baffy IV the end
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: the end! seran solo tres secciones de este ultimo capitulo de Baffy! gracias por su apoyo! gracias a todos los que lo han leido. ahora este es el final de mi largo escrito BAFFY! espero que les guste! como siempre DEJEN COMENTARIOS! comentarios, request, quejas, sugerencias, etc. BugsxDaffy los personajes no me perteneceN! pertenecen a la warner, pero la historia la escribi yo XD
1. Chapter 1

El sonido del elevador, esa tranquila melodía sonaba incluso fuera de contexto encontrándose en ese ambiente tenso…

El pato cruzado de brazos y el con su mirada posada sobre la pared. Tan solo el viaje en carro fue incomodo y ahora se sentía un tanto mas la tensión mientras el silencio en ese reducido lugar se hacia mas largo mientras que el elevador se movía lento tomándose su tiempo en llegar a su piso.

Sabia que se había equivocado, pero las cosas le daban vueltas desde que todo eso había iniciado, no podía estar sin el pero el tenerlo era igual de perjudicial. Mas sin embargo no era el único que lo creía así, Daffy habia sacado sus dudas de donde las tenia ocultas y es que las palabras del conejo solo habían servido para sacarlas a relucir.

El timbre sonó anunciando su llegada al piso y las puertas se separaron para dejarlos pasar. De mala gana el pato avanzo con el conejo caminando a su lado dieron la vuelta en una orilla buscando con la mirada el numero de habitación.

Fue entonces cuando no alcanzaron a dar mas de tres pasos cuando lograron verlos. Eran mas de una docena de personas de la prensa, llevaban sus cámaras, sus micrófonos, sus cuadernos de notas, sus cámaras fotográficas y estaban todos amontonados justamente enfrente de su puerta.

YIkes!- susurro Daffy poniéndose tenso al igual que Bugs.

Retrocedieron lentamente pero el sonido del elevador llegando hizo que se detuvieran. Un par de hombres también de la prensa salieron del elevador, hablando entre ellos, estando distraídos en la conversación dándoles la oportunidad de poder esconderse.

Miraron rápidamente a su alrededor y con esa capacidad especial de caricaturas que tenían, se adentraron de forma sigilosa y sumamente hábil, a lo que era un cuarto de servicio que estaba completamente a oscuras y lleno de escobas y trapeadores. Había sido una suerte que ese cuarto se encontrara justo en la mitad del pasillo, de esta forma no los verían pero tampoco les seria fácil el salir de ahí, ya que tendrían que esperar hasta que se fueran.

Tropezando con cosas que no podía ver por la oscuridad, acabo casi callendose al suelo, ano ser por que aquel suelo tambien estaba repleto de instrumentos de limpieza.

¡Estate quieto, Daffy. Basta pato torpe!- lo reprendió el conejo molesto por la excesiva torpeza del plumífero que estaba haciendo bastante ruido.

Rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos, intentando detener sus constantes caídas y lo obligo a mantenerse frente a la puerta junto con el, encerrados en esa pequeña orilla que estaba libre.

Aléjate conejo!- replico el pato apartando con agresividad las manos de su cuerpo.

No le fue imposible el no sentirse un poco lastimado por esa forma agresiva de hablarle al igual por esa manera poco amable de apartar sus manos.

¡¿Cómo es que están esos tontos aquí?!- soltó la pregunta al aire mientras hacia una rabiata. - ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?-

Alguien se los debió de haber dicho- dijo Bugs con paciencia. – puede que el marciano haya abierto la boca otra vez.-

Es posible- coloco sus manos en el cuerpo del conejo para apartarlo de su lado, sintiéndose incomodo por la cercanía. – aléjate, dientón.-

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y abrió un poco la puerta apenas un par de centímetros para poder ver por ese pequeño espacio, a el montón de entrevistadores y miembros de la prensa que seguían amontonados en la puerta. Volvió a cerrar esta para después disponerse a buscar con sus manos el interruptor de la luz.

Tentando las paredes iba buscando un interruptor pero este no se encontraba de su lado. Por lo que termino acercándose al pato intentando encontrar el interruptor que efectivamente estaba justo detrás del pato.

Prendió la luz justo a tiempo antes de que la mano de Daffy lo apartara con brusquedad, haciéndolo tropezar y casi caer de no haber sido por la pared en la cual logro recargarse.

Con la luz prendida, se quedaron en silencio, dispuestos a esperar hasta que la prensa se fuera. Pero el foco de la luz empezó a parpadear y acabaron quedándose sin luz otra vez.

¡Porquería!- murmuro molesto.

Apenas e intento acomodarse cuando nuevamente acabo tropezando con uno de los palos de escoba y termino abalanzándose sobre el conejo.

Bugs sintio una de sus patas resbalar y de una manera extraña acabo tirado en el piso, logrando sentir el cuerpo de Daffy casi sobre el suyo.

Escucharon pasos moviéndose cerca de ellos y rápidamente Bugs coloco una de sus manos sobre el pico del conejo cerrando este a la fuerza, impidiendo que acabara complicando las cosas aun más.

No hicieron ruido alguno sino hasta que escucharon los pasos dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta de su habitación. Los de la prensa habían logrado escuchar los ruidos, pero al no seguir escuchándolos optaron por no darle mucha importancia.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio aparto su mano de sobre el pico del pato.

Eso estuvo cerca…- volvió una mirada de enojo hacia el pato el cual apenas y lograba distinguir.

No es mi culpa que este lleno de tantas porquerías este lugar.-

Intento levantarse pero el hecho de moverse hacia que terminara golpeando las cosas a su alrededor, así que Bugs acabo por reprenderlo nuevamente diciéndole que se quedara quieto.

Tendremos que esperar asi, hasta que se vayan…-

¿Qué?, olvídalo conejo.- replico con molestia.

Una vez mas intento moverse pero la voz de Bugs volvió a retenerlo.

Sobre lo que me preguntaste, Duck…- miro el techo. – Fue algo mas que impulsivo, no podía soportar la idea de verte con alguien mas y menos con alguien tan… amable y agradable para ti, como lo es Marvin.- respiro hondo. ´- de alguna manera… sabia que tenias que quedarte conmigo. Llevábamos 17 años de conocernos llevando una "amistad" bastante cercana ¿Cómo esperabas que aceptara el hecho de que llegara otro a quitarme toda la atención que recibía de ti? ¿Cómo esperabas que no reaccionara si te estaba apartando de mi…? Por supuesto que estaba celoso, por supuesto que no lo podía permitir…-

Daffy se quedo en silencio mirando la mueca en el rostro del conejo, era extraño verlo con una mueca en su rostro pero aun asi se encontraba ahí.

Entonces fue por eso que tuviste aquella discusión con el director ¿cierto, conejo?- murmuro con seriedad.

Dios, Daffy. Me pelee con medio mundo, solo que tu no te diste cuenta, no quería a ese marciano ahí… por que… el tenia algo que yo no, él podía hacer algo que yo no.-

¿Qué mas, conejo celoso?- no pudo evitar el sonreír.

No se había dado cuenta, pero todo aquello estaba inflando el ego del pato. Saber que Bugs era vulnerable por su culpa, era como descubrir el punto flaco de un ejército en plena guerra. Le gustaba esa sensación de control.

¿Qué mas? "no puedo vivir sin ti, Daffy"- dijo imitando su voz. – eso quedaría bien-

Bugs sonrio al escuchar el tono burlon del pato, comprendiendo ahora lo que sus palabras habían ocasionado.

Eres un monstruo de ego, Duck. –

No soy menos monstruoso que tu, conejo. La única diferencia es que para mi es mas sencillo aceptarlo.-

Dio un beso rápido sobre los labios del conejo, y sintió electricidad recorriéndolo.

"eres el mejor, Daffy"- volvió a imitarlo ahora colocando un beso sobre el cuello del conejo. – "eres mejor que yo, soy un conejito muy tonto, pero tu lo sabes todo, Daffy"-

Podía escuchar las risas de molestia que soltaba el conejo mientras besaba sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello.

Sabes que no diría eso ni por que me pagaran diez millones al mes, lo sabes ¿verdad, Duck?-

Dame una hora y veremos si lo dices o no-

Coloco sus labios sobre los del conejo sintiendo el calor de estos. Comenzó a mover sus labios, saboreando los del grisáceo dejando que el sabor a dulce viajara desde sus labios hasta su lengua. Se concentro en su labio inferior dando pequeñas mordidas en este y saboreándolo con lo que era un poco de impaciencia.

Los labios del pato viajaron desde los suyos hasta su cuello dejando besos marcados. Bugs pasó sus manos sobre la espalda del pato sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje.

Sus labios volvieron a los labios del conejo y el cual permitió la entrada de aquella lengua cálida que luchaba por mantener el control de la situación.

Daffy comenzó a moverse agarrando por sorpresa al conejo, el cual se sobre salto un poco al sentir el choque de las caderas del pato con las suyas haciendo que una descarga de excitación agitara su cuerpo. El pato bajo hasta el estomago del conejo repartiendo besos amorosos sobre este y con sus manos viajaba por los costados del abdomen de Bugs hasta llegar a su pecho que subía y bajaba continuamente.

El pato bajo un poco más y un gemido por parte del conejo fue retenido por su mano que había presionando su boca.

Logro escuchar una pequeña risa burlona y victoriosa ser esbozada por el pato mientras este se aproximaba a besar su cuello. No podía aceptar que estuviese dejándole todo el control al pato, claro estaba que iba contra su personalidad el dejarse someter de esa forma, pero es que había algo diferente en aquel toque del pato. ¿Qué era? Esa nueva pasión absorbente, esa brusquedad y gentileza equilibrada a la perfección, esos movimientos seguros y precisos, era como si supiera donde sus manos necesitaban tocar, que partes ameritaban de sus labios y cuando dejar que esos contenidos gemidos hicieran eco en la cabeza del conejo.

Vio el cuerpo de Daffy erguirse por un momento para retomar el aliento y dejar que una sonrisa de malicia curveara su pico.

"¿_que hubieras hecho tu?_ "La respuesta estaba mas que clara, lo hubiera hecho suyo. Sin importar que tuviera que encadenarlo, sin importar que tuviera que usar un poco de magia para tenerlo, sin siquiera importar si necesitaba darle todos sus millones. 17 años de amistad evitando el ser demasiado obvio en sus intereses para con el, y ahora era la tercera vez que sus cuerpos se volvían uno, la tercera vez que podía experimentar esa excitante sonrisa maliciosa y que esos gemidos se retenían contra sus labios. Sonrió arrogante antes de que esos labios se unieran a los suyos otra vez.

Llevo sus manos hasta la cadera del pato siguiendo los continuos movimientos de esta, que llegaba a chocar contra la suya de forma constante. Apretó los dedos de sus patas y su torso se arqueo ante la intensidad de los movimientos. Era difícil el mantenerse callados y ahora se odiaba por permitirle al pato llevar acabo todo encontrándose en aquel lugar tan por demás de inapropiado.

Sus labios contra los de el en un suave beso inocente para después escuchar su irregular respiración junto a una de sus orejas. Paseo sus manos por el torso del pato sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al igual que el suyo.

Daffy curveo su torso al sentir las manos del conejo moviéndose por su espalda hasta bajar nuevamente a su cadera donde se fijaron otra vez. Era extraño que lo dejara llevar el control, pero no iba a discutírselo, adoraba tomar el control. Su conciencia se había ido y ahora solo buscaba saciar esa intensa necesidad de apropiarse del conejo, de apartar cualquier duda que hubiera. Se concentraba en los pequeños gemidos retenidos que lograba sacar del conejo, pero su cuerpo temblaba por la cantidad de sensaciones que lo atosigaban anestesiando sus sentidos. Intentaba ir lento pero su percepción de lo que hacia era tan torpe y sus deseos por el eran tan odiosamente controladores. Vio las manos de Bugs caer al suelo y las suyas no tardaron en tomarlas, entrelazando sus dedos, para entonces ser apretadas con fuerza por las manos del conejo. Entre toda esa oscuridad podía ver un color rojizo sobre las mejillas del conejo, sus labios apretarse intentado contener los quejidos y ese cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Un gemido estuvo apunto de salir de entre sus labios de no haber sido por la mano del conejo forzándolo a callar, cerrando con debilidad su pico.

No querrás que nos descubran… verdad, Duck-

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, se movió con mas fuerza dejando al conejo sin aliento y sonrio al verlo incapaz de dejar su mano sobre su pico. Aquel lugar se habia vuelto sofocante y supo que era momento de llegar al climax cuando sintio sus brazos debilitarse aun mas.

Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía una de las manos de Daffy jugar con una de sus orejas como si intentara relajarlo.

Trago saliva con dificultad y tan rápido como llegaron al climax le fue imporible el contener sus gemidos pero sin duda su mundo se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del conejo ser soltadas con esa voz ahogada.

Gracias por elegirme, duck…-

El pato coloco un beso sobre su nariz antes de recostarse a su lado, sus manos seguían entre lazadas y aprovechando la oscuridad que hacia que todo fuera mas sencillo, llevo la mano del conejo hasta sus labios, besándola con gentilidad.

¿crees que se hayan ido?- pregunto aun sin poder hablar bien.

Es posible, Duck- respiraba hondo intentando regular su respiración

Daffy se puso de pie con dificultad y se acerco a la puerta abriendo tan solo un poco de esta para poder mirar hacia el pasillo. Aun seguían frente a su habitación, solo que ahora sentados mirando hacia todos lados, esperado por su llegada.

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? ¿Por qué diantres siguen ahí?- hizo una mueca cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Tendremos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí, Daff.-

Irguiéndose miro a su alrededor logrando ver en uno de los estantes llenos de limpadores, lo que era un encendedor. Todo seria mas fácil de hallar si tan solo tuvieran un poco de luz que les permitirá ver todo con claridad.

Daff, ven aquí-

El pato se volvió hacia el conejo cominando tan sigiloso como podia intentando no causar mucho ruido y llegando hasta el le ayudo a levantarse. Una vez de pie el conejo tomo el encendedor el cual prendio sin demoro iluminando aun que fuese un poco el lugar.

Tiene que haber alguna otra manera para que poda….- no termino de decir cuando justo en la pared pudo ver lo que era una puerta no muy grande, por la cual apenas y pasarían arrastrándose.

Daffy se hizo cargo de abrir dicha puerta, la cual termino siendo la entrada a lo que parecía un camino y a juzgar por el aromo a jabon y detergente, podia asegurar que era por donde enviaban la ropa de cama hacia la lavandería.

Bueno, almenos será un viaje divertido, duck.-

Colocando ambas manos sobre la espalda del pato, empujo este hacia adentro.

¡conejo!- grito con enojo mientras caia por la tubería.

Bugs se dejo caer tambien bajando por la resbalosa superficie.

Acabaron cayendo en lo que era un tambo de sabanas limpias. El cuerpo de Bugs acabo cayendo sobre el del pato obligándolos a hundirse aun mas entre las sabanas.

Pudimos haber salido de ese tonto lugar desde el principio.- replico el pato saliendo torpemente del tambo.

Es posible pero no hubiéramos acabado tan casados como ahora ¿cierto, Duck?- dijo con tranquilidad.

Si, claro. Cállate orejudo- su ceño se frunció rápidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Una cosa era vestirse de mujer dentro de una grabación… pero otra muy distinta era tener que hacerlo sin tener una cámara enfrente, ni un director que este coordinando todo, ni una buena cantidad de ayudantes que se encarguen de maquillarlo y hacerlo lucir hermosa. Más sin embargo ahí estaba, con una falda femenina ajustada y una blusa un tanto ajustada también, un pecho falso, una peluca rubia, lápiz labial en sus labios, rubor en sus mejillas y rímel en sus pestañas. Él se consideraba una mujer hermosa, pero el tener que actuar de manera femenina, como pareja del pato… eso no era precisamente algo que le agradara.

Vamos, sonríe conejita- dijo Daffy tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

Esa era la única forma de salir de ese hotel que también se encontraba rodeado por los carros de periodistas y la entrada estaba bloqueada con ellos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Eso era todo un misterio….

Pero ahora bien se tendrían que disfrazar para salir del lugar, era por eso que tenían que salir con lo poco que habían encontrado en esa lavandería a la que habían llegado.

Daffy a diferencia del conejo llevaba puesto un traje blanco, como si se tratara de un hombre rico, también había logrado hacerse de un bigote falso, un sombrero de millonario y unos lentes oscuros.

Solo habían dos cambios y como uno de ellos era femenino, habían decidido que fuera Bugs quien lo usara, después de todo el conejo era el que lucia mejor de mujer y además tenia practica usando ese tipo de cosas.

Estas lista para irnos, muñeca?-

La voz sensual del pato y sus manos jugueteando con la falta que traía puesta, no hizo más que hacerlo enojar aun más de lo que ya estaba.

El que este usando una falda no quiere decir que no te pueda partir la cara, Duck- dijo con un tono malhumorado.

En serio, preciosa?- jugando con el conejo, adentro sus manos por debajo de la falda tocando su colita esponjosa.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reírse el puño del conejo acabo proyectando contra su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo a por lo menos un metro de distancia, pero su pico había salido volando a un par de metros mas lejos.

Te lo advertí, Doc- dijo con tranquilidad acomodándose la falda.

Estrellas flotaban alrededor de la cabeza de Daffy, pero estas se dispersaron en cuanto este se intento levantar. Se puso de pie con dificultad y tomando su pico lo coloco nuevamente en su cara.

Solo bromeaba, Bugs.- sonrió inocente.

El conejo se limito a mirarlo con indiferencia, aun que en verdad le gustaba como lucia el pato bajo ese traje blanco, como si se tratara realmente de alguien millonario, lucia por demás de atractivo.

Se acercó al conejo con el objetivo de acomodar aquella peluca que se había despeinado un poco. No era lo mismo el ver al conejo en su forma natural a mirarlo bajo su vestimenta femenina. No era que luciera mal, no, tal vez no era la "mujer" mas hermosa pero al menos lucia bastante atractiva, mas sin embargo era en especial algo que él no le gustaba del todo. El tener que verlo bajo todo ese maquillaje y peluca no hacia mas que ocultarle lo que en realidad era el atractivo de ese conejo grisáceo, de mirada siempre coqueta y picara, hasta arrogante e inteligente.

De cualquier forma, ya fuera de hombre o de mujer, de ambas era impresionante lo bien que llegaba a lucir, claro que de hombre su apariencia era mas atractiva que de mujer, pero en su forma femenina era capaz de hacer que ese cuerpo esbelto luciera realmente curveado y por lo tanto deseable para cualquier hombre.

Bugs miro al pato que se dedicaba a peinar su flequillo rubio.

Pero ¿Qué es lo que haces travieso?- dijo con una voz femenina tan real que las manos del pato dejaron de moverse.

Daffy que se encontraba de puntillas por que el conejo se encontraba usando tacones, miro desconcertado hacia aquellos ojos oscuros con pestañas largas.

Dime travieso ¿Qué vas a hacer mas tarde?- tomo la corbata del pato jugando con ella.

Voy a matar a un conejo, si no deja de jugar.- dijo con enojo quitando la corbata de las manos del conejo.

Un beso cerca de sus labios dejó una marca roja por el labial del conejo, y Bugs pudo notar un muy ligero color rojizo en las mejillas de Daffy. Un beso aun mas cerca de sus labios y el hecho de que Bugs estuviese jugando de esa forma no hacia mas que arrebatarle la paciencia.

¡No hagas eso, conejo!- grito exasperado.

¿acaso no te gusta que te bese?- dijo con voz triste para después taparse la cara mientras fingía llorar desconsolado. -¿acaso no crees que soy hermosa?-

No- respondió de manera fría con su mirada de aburrimiento.

Es por eso que nunca pudiste tener una novia fija, Duck- aparto las manos de su rostro. – las mujeres necesitan que les digas lo hermosas que son-

El pato sonrió burlón.

Buen consejo dientón, ahora mismo voy a conseguirme algunas chicas para decirles lo hermosas que son- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar.

El conejo reacciono rápidamente dándose de topes por lo que había dicho, si Daffy seguía su estúpido consejo de seguro que no se tardaría en encontrar mujeres que se aferraran a él. Así que lo tomo de la mano antes de que se pudiera ir.

Pero yo solo quiero que me digas hermosa a mi-

Una mirada coqueta e inocente acompañada de ojos cristalizados y mejillas sonrojadas, lograron provocar una aceleración en su ritmo cardiaco de Daffy. Bugs se acercó al pato y entrecerrando sus ojos acerco sus labios a los del emplumado, invitándolo a besarlo.

Olvídalo, Dientón. Vete a buscar besos en otra parte.-

Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del conejo intentando apartarlo pero acabo congelándose al sentir los pechos falsos en sus manos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y por ella se adentro uno de los tantos camarógrafos.

Disculpe estoy buscando a…-

El chico se quedo helado al ver al millonario de traje blanco con sus manos sobre el pecho de aquella alta mujer que estaba inclinada hacia él.

Yo… eh…- tartamudeo nervioso sin saber que hacer.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué no vez que estas interrumpiendo?- logro decir Daffy metiéndose en el personaje.

Supongo que no han visto a Bugs Bunny ni a Daffy Duck ¿verdad?-

Me ha mantenido aquí todo el día, ¿crees que los hemos visto?- dijo Bugs con su voz femenina.

El chico se disculpo avergonzado y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar siendo corrido principalmente por el pato, quien le exigió que los dejara solos.

Apenas y lo vio salir de la lavandería cuando una fuerte coloración roja subió hasta el rostro del emplumado convirtiéndolo en un notable foco rojo. Aparto sus manos del pecho falso del conejo.

Con las manos en la masa, Duck. Apuesto que esta es la primera vez que te agarran en plena movida- rio mofándose por el color rojo de su rostro.

Eres… despreciable…- logro decir reteniendo la variedad de insultos que se anudaron en su garganta.

Estaba reteniendo el enojo con todas sus fuerzas y Bugs se dio cuenta de ello viendo como sus manos se formaban en puños apretados con fuerza.

Vamos Daffy, tranquilo. – dijo nervioso retrocediendo un par de pasos.

El pato se dio la vuelta respirando hondo logrando bajar el sonrojo y comenzó a intentar arreglar la corbata pero esta se negaba a ceder.

¿Necesitas ayuda?- se acercó con cautela.

Esta tonta corbata no…-

No acabo de decir cuando el conejo se puso frente a él inclinándose un poco y se dispuso a arreglar la corbata con tranquilidad.

Miro hacia aquella peluca rubia pensando en el hecho de que debajo de esta se encontraban las largas orejas del conejo.

Termino de anudar la corbata y enderezándose pudo sentir la mano de Daffy tomando la suya con brusquedad.

Bueno, salgamos de aquí antes de que se nos haga más tarde- dijo Daffy con un tono malhumorado.

Salieron de la lavandería y la puerta de salida del hotel no se encontraba muy lejos. Caminaron con sus manos entre lazadas, Daffy con un aire de rico y elegante, mientras que Bugs se limitaba a caminar de forma sensual. Los camarógrafos que se encontraban en el lobi que llevaba a la salida, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el conejo mirándolo de arriba abajo recorriendo sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho.

Daffy los miraba con una mueca bien plantada y termino acercando al conejo mas a él, ahora con una mano que rodeaba su cintura por detrás.

La primera fase se había concluido pero apenas y salieron cuando el montón de periodistas volvieron sus miradas a ellos esperanzados en encontrar al conejo y al pato que según les habían informado se encontraban hospedados en un solo cuarto en aquel hotel.

Yikes…- susurro el pato intentando actuar lo mas natural posible.

Frente a ellos estaba la limosina del conejo, con el paciente chofer esperando adentro.

Los periodistas les abrieron un camino justo en medio de ellos así que tuvieron que caminar lo mas natural que pudieron, metiéndose por completo en su papel, sin pensar en el hecho de que de ser descubiertos un escandalo el doble de grande se armaría en menos de cinco minutos y entonces perderían sus trabajos de forma definitiva.

El pato se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la limosina dejando entrar primero a su acompañante, para después adentrarse el.

Arranca!- grito en cuanto cerro la puerta y el chofer piso el acelerador sacándolos de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Respiraron rápidamente aun presas de el pánico que les había causado el poder ser descubiertos, pero tan pronto dejaron el lugar atrás comenzaron a reírse burlándose de la ingenuidad de la gente que seguía esperando que salieran de aquella habitación de hotel.

Eso resulto mas sencillo de lo que creí- dijo el conejo deshaciéndose de la peluca y el labial.

Son tan idiotas- rio el Daffy aflojándose la corbata.

Bugs se deshizo del resto de su atuendo quitándose la blusa y la falda con un poco de trabajo al igual que el rímel y los tacones, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el pato quien comenzaba a quitarse el saco de forma torpe.

¿necesitas ayuda con eso, Duck?- pregunto viendo con diversión como dejaba intentaba sacar una de sus manos del saco.

Yo puedo con eso conejo, no creas que soy tan torpe- logro sacar su mano y dejo el saco a un lado. – es mas conejo, disfruta de la vista-

El pato se puso de pie en la amplia limosina y comenzó a desabrochar de manera hábil su camisa. Bugs solo rodo los ojos pensando en el ego enorme que debía de tener el pato como para decirle que disfrutara el espectáculo de verlo desvestirse.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el conejo dejándose la camisa ya desabrochada.

Por un millón de dólares te dejo que seas tu quien me la quite- dijo acercándose a Bugs.

El conejo no pudo evitar el burlarse por las palabras del pato.

¿Quién te has creído, pato? Yo no pagaría ni medio centavo…- sonrió de manera picara. – pero aun así te puedo seguir el juego si quieres, Doc…-

Coloco sus manos sobre la camisa del pato y agarrándola con fuerza, atrajo el cuerpo del pato hacia él.

Ya no tenia puesto ni los lentes oscuros ni el bigote por lo cual podía mirar esos ojos negros que lo observaban desafiantes. Bugs acerco sus labios a los del pato fingiendo tener la intención de besarlo, pero apenas y lo toco cuando sus hábiles manos se deshicieron tanto de la camisa, como del cinturón e incluso del pantalón haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras le quitaba este de un jalón.

Como nuevo, Doc- dijo con un tono amable.

Daffy se removió sintiendo el dolor de púnzate en toda su espalda debido a la caída.

Ese es tu problema, Daff. Tu ego es demasiado grande…- volvió su mirada de mofa hacia el pato quien se irguió con dificultad.

Lo único demasiado grande aquí son tus estúpidas orejas y tus ridículos dientes- replico logrando levantarse para sentarse no muy lejos del conejo.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia la ventana logrando ver a lo lejos lo que era el edificio del estudio.

No tardaron mas de cinco minutos en llegar a él y su chofer se hizo cargo de abrirles la puerta de la limo para dejarlos salir. Daffy se puso de pie de inmediato saliendo del carro y Bugs lo siguió saliendo al igual que él. El conejo le dio la indicación al chico de que mantuviera su celular cerca por si necesitaba que los recogiera para después dejarlo partir.

Miraron por un momento el estudio, verían a todos sus compañeros por primera vez después de varios días, después de que el gran chisme de el pato y él se publicara por todos lados ¿Cómo tomarían las cosas? Podía estar seguro de que a él no le importaba el que no lo aceptaran pero ¿Qué había de Daffy?

Vamos, orejón. Ya es tarde ¿Qué no quieres tu trabajo de vuelta?- la extraña pero divertida voz del pato lo saco por un segundo de su reflexión.

No le importaba el no recuperar su trabajo con tal de que lo tuviera junto a él, intento decírselo pero acabo por no hacerlo debido a que el pato ya había comenzado a caminar.

Sin saberlo las mismas preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza del conejo eran las que estaban naciendo en la mente del pato. Siempre le daría lo mismo lo que dijeran de él, pero… ¿Qué que tanta importancia le daría el conejo?

Abrieron la puerta del estudio y los pasillos estaban completamente solos.

¿Dónde están todos?- dijo Daffy sorprendido por el silencio del lugar.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a lo que era el comedor. Bugs coloco su mano sobre la perilla y giro esta entonces abriendo la puerta.

El sonido de escandalosas trompetas, confeti cayendo por todos lados y las voces de todos sus compañeros gritando en unísono un "bienvenidos de vuelta" casi causaron un infarto en ambos.

Va…va..vamos e…e..en..entren!- dijo Porky poniéndose detrás de ambos y empujándolos hasta dentro del lugar.

Apenas y se adentraron cuando se perdieron de vista por completo, siendo el conejo raptado por los abrazos de Elmer, Piolín y principalmente de Lola, mientras que Daffy era sofocado por los brazos de Sylvestre, Claudio y Granny. La música del toca discos comenzó a sonar dejando una melodía alegre mientras que los Looneys se apresuraban a acercarse a las que eran sus estrellas principales.

Claro que la interrogación comenzó, pero no preguntaban acerca de lo que seguía sonando en las noticias y en los programas de chismes, sino que se limitaban a preguntar cosas referentes a su salud, de si los habían extrañado, de a donde habían ido, que era lo que habían estado haciendo…. Preguntaban cosas de ese tipo.

Bugs era pasado de mano en mano siendo saludado por todos con abrazos, mientras que Daffy era recibido por pesadas palmadas en su espalda, risas de sus compañeros y sofocantes abrazos que lo dejaban morado por la falta de oxigeno. Era bueno estar en casa otra vez, viéndolos a todos reír a su alrededor, al Coyote ignorar la celebración para concentrarse en su cena que estaba claro que era el Correcaminos, a Sylvestre escupir preguntas en la cara de Daffy, a Porky acompañando al pato, a Lola molestando a Bugs, a Sam tirando balazos al techo, a Claudio repitiendo sus dichos con su extraña voz. Todo estaba bien… nadie preguntaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, nadie decía nada… era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada, como si tan solo se hubieran ido de viaje y hubieran regresado.

Las luces, el confeti, el olor a pólvora, las explosiones, el pastel que era lanzado de un lado a otro, los típicos rivales atacándose tanto con palabras como con uno que otro golpe. Bugs sonreía con tranquilidad tratando de escuchar todas las anécdotas graciosas que sus compañeros le platicaban, aprovechando también el momento para jugar una que otra broma a Elmer y a Sam. Por otro lado estaba Daffy quien intentaba no salirse de sus casillas por la burla que realizaban Sylvestre y Speedy a costas suyas, e intentando respirar por la boca por el aroma de Pepe, mientras que Porky reía comiendo un poco del pastel que tenía en su plato. Claro que también estaba aprovechando el momento para jugarle bromas al cerdito manchando un poco su rostro de pastel y bromeando con Claudio y Sylvestre, dejando que un "Whoo hoo" lunático se escapara de su pico mientras saltaba de un lado para otro escapando de la venganza del cerdito y el resto.

Esto era lo que habían extrañado, esta extraña convivencia lunática que era mas como una estrecha relación familiar.

Entre el alboroto de lanzamiento de tartas de merengue a los rostros de todos, Bugs levanto su mirada buscando al emplumado y sonrió al verlo escapar burlón de Porky quien llevaba una tarta de merengue en su mano mientras que en su cara estaban los restos de la tarta que Daffy le había estrellado. Fue en eso cuando lo vio, Marvin a no muy lejos de Daffy caminaba distraído hablando con su fiel perro K9, los miraba atento y cuando una tarta golpeo contra su rostro. Se quito el merengue se los ojos y logro ver al cazar que se reía con su extraña risa. Bugs dejo de lado el asunto del marciano para concentrarse en vengarse de Elmer.

Daffy quien seguía corriendo acabo perdiendo a Porky logrando escaparse de una buena tarta de merengue en su cara, pero fue poco lo que pudo festejar antes de que acabara chocando contra el cuerpo de alguien. Cayo al suelo de sentón y volvió su mirada hacia enfrente un tanto mareado por el golpe.

Lo lamento, Dodgers-

La voz del marciano llego hasta el. Lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar rápidamente hacia el para ayudarle a levantarse.

Esta bien, Marvin- era imposible el no sentir la incomodidad.

Me alegra el poder ver que han aceptado su recontratación.- dijo de forma amable.

Si… voy a buscar a Porky, nos vemos marciano…- intento alejarse pero la mano de Marvin acabo tomando la suya.

Dodgers, no es bueno que quedemos con resentimiento ¿cierto?-

Daffy abrió su pico dispuesto a contestar cuando…

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-

Otra vez esa frase taladro los oídos de Marvin forzándolo a levantar su vista hacia el conejo que llevaba una toalla con la que se había quitado la tarta de su cara, sobre su hombro.

Marvin volvió su mirada al pato y soltó su mano dejándole lo que era un pequeño regalo dentro de esta.

Vamos K9- dijo volviéndose hacia su perro.

Daffy escondió el pequeño regalo del marciano sin siquiera mirarlo antes de volver su vista hacia Bugs.

El conejo al igual que el pato pudo sentir como las miradas "discretas" de todos sus compañeros Looneys eran posadas sobre ellos, fingían hablar y seguir con la fiesta pero parte de su atención estaba puesta tanto en el pato como en el conejo.

Y es que había una duda de la cual nadie los había podido sacar… ¿Qué eran ellos en verdad? Habían quedado en no decir nada del tema ni comentar nada, pero ahora que todos los podían ver uno al lado de otro se preguntaban con curiosidad si estaban realmente envueltos en una relación o si había sido una rara noche de copas, o un chisme propagado por la prensa….

Bugs permaneció calmado como siempre mientras que Daffy intentaba fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban mirando tantos ojos.

Veo que ya has probado la tarta conejo- dijo Daffy y sintió como todos bajaban un poco su volumen para escucharlos.

Si, de hecho sabe bastante bien…- miro de reojo a su alrededor. – ¿te gustaría probar un poco?

Antes de que el pato lograra retroceder una tarta golpeo contra su rostro dejando su pico y su plumaje lleno de ese dulce merengue. Un estallido de risas se hizo a su alrededor.

Tu, conejo despreciable…- quito con su mano todo lo que pudo de la tarta que estaba en su rostro. – ¡Elmer ¿Dónde esta tu escopeta?!- grito molesto haciendo que el cazador buscara su arma de un lado a otro.

Los demás Looneys reían mientras veían al astuto conejo escapar de los disparos del pato enfurecido, pero una vez mas la mala suerte de Daffy acabo por llegar haciendo que el pato resbalara con lo que era una cascara de plátano que alguien había dejado aventada y cayo al suelo desatando otra ola de risas.

Eres propenso a accidentes, Daff.- dijo Bugs acercándose al conejo y brindándole una mano para que se pudiera levantar.

Daffy se levanto por sus propios medios ignorando la mano de Bugs, pero una vez de pie pudo sentir como la mano de Porky tomaba la suya para guiarlo tanto a el como al conejo hacia la mesa donde iban a firmar los contratos. De mala gana plasmo su firma estando así una vez mas contratado por la Warner, con su antiguo empleo de divertir a las masas de gente de diferentes edades.


	3. Chapter 3

El siempre seria el primero en haber descubierto que aquel pato alocado tenia algo especial adentro, un algo que lo hacia en cierta forma irresistible.

El trabajar con él era sencillo pero insoportable a la vez. Tener que fingir desinterés e ignorar las mariposas que revoloteaban en el cuando le tomaba la mano no era cosa que pudiera aguantar por mucho tiempo. Era normal el que Bugs besara a los otros Looneys en las grabaciones pero Daffy… solo lo había besado a él.

En esas épocas había tenido que forzarse a permanecer como un amigo cercano del pato y aguantar sus coqueteos juveniles y sus extrañas bromas alocadas… pero solo eran amigos, permanecía como un… un amigo.

Y entonces llego el… aquel conejo de sonrisa conquistadora y de personalidad encantadora…, y supo que lo había perdido cuando se había olvidado de cogerlo de la mano y había tomado la del conejo para darle el tour por el estudio. En ese entonces la sonrisa de Daffy era la que le daba vida a todo el lugar y en especial a él. Pero lo estaba perdiendo y todo se confirmo con el tiempo.

Primero lo miraba desde lejos y lo saludaba ansioso, después comenzaron a hablar más y desarrollaron algo parecido a una amistad. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando tuvieron que grabar juntos… ya que lo que siguió entonces lo dejaría con esa sensación de perdida que mantenía hasta ese momento.

El pato cambio de un día para otro…y fue el quien mas lo resintió. Mas sin embargo todo cayo por la borda cuando tuvieron que vivir juntos… por que él supo que esas manos nunca mas tomarían las suyas… al menos no como antes…. Aceptar su derrota fue lo mas difícil y como si no fuera suficiente tuvo que ser un cercano espectador de como aquel pato vivía anonadado por su vencedor.

Nunca se perdonaría el haberse quedado en su cómodo lugar de amigo, nunca se perdonaría el haber dejado que este secreto se pudriera escondido en el como hasta ahora continuaba, sin ser compartido con nadie…

Ahora solo se quedaba con un bello recuerdo de como fue el haber sido el único por un tiempo, mientras observaba de lejos como el pato y el conejo discutían sobre algo que no podía escuchar.

Porky-

La voz del emplumado lo tomo por sorpresa sacándolo de su pensamiento, de sus bellos recuerdos…

¡Muy bien mi viejo amigo, nos veremos mañana para las grabaciones. Que no se te olvide el traje, cadete!- dijo Daffy con un tono prepotente.

El cerdito sonrió cansado dándole un "¡si, señor!" como si fuera un soldado.

La celebración de recontratación se había acabado y solo esperaban que llegaran sus choferes por ellos. Lola tomo a Daffy por la mano y lo jalo hacia ella abrazando al pato con sus brazos.

¡Vamos, Daffy! ¿Cuéntame que es lo que han hecho tu y Bugs todo este tiempo?- dijo con una voz cantarina intentando molestar al pato.

Porky se dirigió hacia Bugs quitando esa distancia que el mismo había puesto.

Supongo que te encargaste de organizar todo esto ¿verdad, Porky? Gracias- dijo el conejo mirando al cerdito de reojo.

No… hay de… de… que Bugs- le sonrió aun y cuando un dolor le apretaba el pecho.

La limosina del conejo no tardo en llegar.

Lo lamento Lola, tendras que atosigarlo mañana, por ahora me lo llevo yo- dijo Bugs haciendo que la rubia soltara al pato dejándolo libre de su fuerte agarre.

Nos vemos entonces, Daffy- coloco un beso sobre su mejilla.

El pato se apartó de la rubia rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la limosina entrando sin demorarse.

Nos vemos mañana, Porky- dijo Bugs dirigiéndose hacia su limo.

Bugs…- la voz del cerdito salió contra su voluntad.

¿Cómo decirle a ese conejo que tuviera cuidado con el pato? ¿Cómo decirle que era capaz de hacerle mil cosas si veía que Daffy salía lastimado? ¿Cómo decirle que le hubiera encantado estar en su lugar?

Gra…gracias por haber acep…aceptado re…re…regresar…- sonrió sin querer hacerlo.

Bugs correspondió la sonrisa de forma tranquila antes de adentrarse en aquella limosina…

-000000000000000000000000-

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo un poco de frio y miro a su lado al pato enrollado en todas las cobijas, sosteniéndolas con fuerza. Soltó un ligero quejido de molestia ante este acto y se aproximó con cuidado al emplumado para intentar quitarle un poco de las cobijas…

Habían logrado entrar a su habitación de hotel gracias a que los Warner esparcieron el rumor de que se habían movido hacia el hotel de a lado. Era por eso que habían conseguido regresar a dormir a aquel lugar por última vez antes de que tuvieran que regresar a uno de los apartamentos.

Se abalanzo sobre el pato intentando no hacer mucho ruido e intento quitarle las cobijas pero este se aferraba con fuerza a ellas. Hizo una mueca molesta por el egoísmo del pato de enrollarse en las cobijas y levantando su vista pudo ver en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado del pato lo que era una pequeña caja dorado con un muño azul.

No recordaba haber visto que alguien le regalara algo, así que sin poder contener su curiosidad inocente, tomo la cama y la abrió dejando que una nota cayera sobre su regazo.

"_De: Marvin the Martian. __Para: Duck Dodgers" _ él era una persona paciente en varias cosas pero no sabia por que todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Marciano y su pato hacia que su paciencia se consumiera rápido. Dejo la nota de lado y miro lo que había dentro.

Era una insignia de Duck Dodgers, en colores azul y dorado.

¿Qué haces, conejo?- pregunto Daffy apoyando sus manos sobre la cama levantarse un poco cambiando de posición de boca abajo a boca arriba.

Volvió su mirada hacia Bugs mirando entonces al conejo que sostenía en su mano el regalo que Marvin le había dado. Su sueño se espanto de inmediato y se irguió sentándose entonces en la cama. Sabiendo ahora que el conejo se sentía en cierta desventaja con respecto a Marvin, sabiendo los celos que aquel marciano despertaban en el… no era posible el que no dijera nada al respecto del regalo o que lo tomara a la ligera.

Se ve que Marvin se esmero en hacerte un buen presente…- dijo con una voz tranquila.

Dejo la insignia en su lugar y coloco la caja en su mesa de noche.

El conejo soltó un bostezo y se volvió a acostar enojándose consigo mismo por haber sido descubierto por el pato.

Daffy se quedo en silencio y bajo su mirada entonces dándose cuenta de que todas las cobijas estaban de su lado. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y salió de la cama llevándose consigo las cobijas.

Bugs mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza intentando dormirse, pero entonces sintió como las cobijas se posaban sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo. Abrió sus ojos y se acabó irguiendo al sentir un beso sobre su tobillo, después sobre su muslo y otro más en su abdomen.

Mañana tenemos que trabajar, Duck. Es mejor si nos dormimos…- sonrió ligeramente viendo al pato sentarse sobre su regazo con patas a lo lados de su cuerpo grisáceo.

Un beso en su nariz seguido de uno más en su boca. Parecía que al pato se le estaba haciendo costumbre el llevar el control en las cosas, y parecía que a él le estaba dejando de molestar el que lo hiciera.

Abrió un poco sus ojos para mirar los del pato que seguían cerrados, pero se vio a forzado a cerrarlos nuevamente al sentir un ligero masaje sobre sus largas orejas.

El pato dejo que el beso durara un poco mas antes de que se quitara de encima del conejo recostándose junto a él.

Buenas noches, dientón…- fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de que ambos cerraran sus ojos…

-…-….-

The HAPPY END!

YAY!

Muy corto ya lo se!

Ahora van las cosas curiosas de este fic! Turururururururururur tururururur turururu turururu

1.- en un principio mi idea era que el causante de todos los problemas fuera Sylvestre y no Marvin (no se por qué pero se me hace que ese gato haría buena pareja con Daffy)

2.- Me tomo alrededor de un año acabar este FIc! (Lo se soy muy floja XD)

3.- Lo hice esperando que nadie lo leyera XD!

Ahora solo déjenme anunciar que me retiro de hacer fics de esta pareja! NO VOY A ESCRIBIR MAS!-

NA! MENTIRA! XD no os asustéis! Seguiré escribiendo BAFFY ! Tengo 3 Fics mas que tengo que realizar! XD

SE ACEPTAN QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS DE ODIO, HALAGOS, ETC.! yy claro REQUEST TAMBIEN!

Estoy feliz por que lo acabe! No le he avanzado a la tarea… pero ni madres! LO ACABE! XD HAPPY FACES PARA TODOS! XD

Y si se quedaron con duda con respecto a lo de Porky! Siii! Al cerdito le gustaba el pato durante todo este tiempo pero nunca dijo nada XD que cruel soy! XD

.


End file.
